outsourcedfandomcom-20200215-history
Temporary Monsanity
"Temporary Monsanity" is the 8th episode in the first season of Outsourced. It is Black Friday and Todd is attempting to break the "impossible" sales record to win a trip to Hawaii for his parents. In this episode we meet Todd's family and learn some things about him before he was outsourced to India. Plot : The episode starts with Todd encouraging his workers to really influence buyers to purchase Thanksgiving novelties. Then they begin to ask about the origins of Thanksgiving and the pilgrims and Indians. Rajiv refers to Todd as a pilgrim and everyone else as the Indians. Todd takes offense to this and hurriedly explains that the pilgrims actually "helped" the Indians. Todd then tells the staff that the natives prefer being called Native Americans. When asked why, Todd tells his workers that the term Indian is derogatory, which gets the call center employees pissed off. : Later, Todd shows his employees a video of someone being trampled during a Black Friday sale. Gupta points out that he's seen worse riots and everyone else agrees. Todd then explains the seriousness of the Black Friday sales but everyone just giggles and takes it as no big deal, as they only work the phones. When Todd is back at his desk, Rajiv shows him a paper about the Black Friday sales incentives, prizes ranging from a Hi-Def TV to a trip to Hawaii. Todd explains to him that corporate sets the sales bar too high making succeeding virtually impossible. : At lunch Charlie informs Todd and Tonya of the thunderstorm that's going to hit. As Charlie is walking to his lunch table, he see's Manmeet and Gupta playing what looks like billards. After challenging them and losing numerous times, he challenges them to a game of laser tag. In the hall, Gupta and Manmeet joke around and even mock Charlie, not taking the game seriously. But after Charlie sneaks up on them, they begin to take the game seriously. : In the next scene, Todd is at his apartment video chatting with his parents and arrogant older brother. When Todd sees his brother Brad win their parents a trip, feeling jealous, he says he won them a trip to Hawaii. Back at the call center, he tells everyone about breaking the sales record and how important it is. His plans are thwarted, however, when there's a blackout from the thunderstorm. Being very selfish, Todd doesn't give them breaks or food and Asha compares him to Rajiv, to Rajiv's delight. : During the blackout Todd is video chatting with his mother. She meets the call center employees, taking a liking to Rajiv, calling him a "cappucino Tom Sellick" and also takes a liking to Asha, asking Todd is he would date her. His dad then starts to chat with Todd. His father finds out Todd didn't actually win the trip to Hawaii stating "Where did we go wrong with that one?" Todd being down in the dumps and feeling like a failure, walks outside in the pouring rain to cool off. When he comes back in, everyone gives him encouraging comments, making him feel better. Later Asha tries to confront him about her arranged marriage but before she can finish the power comes back on. Elsewhere, Gupta is caught by Charlie and they shared fried dough together. Category:Season 1